


Intolerable Behavior

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes matters into his own hands to teach her a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intolerable Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [Humpathon](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/170203.html).

Percy prides himself on his patience, but even he has a breaking point. Having an assistant who thinks she’s the boss is frustrating enough, but Pansy’s behavior is becoming intolerable. He has attempted to be a good boss, but it’s never enough to please her. She constantly pushes him, poking at him with her words as surely as if she’s using a scarlet tipped finger, and she has no appreciation for how fortunate she is to have such a kind and understanding boss.

Her attitude today has transcended any possible allowance that he might make for someone who was obviously never taught basic manners. Her sulking and muttering over being told no is just the final straw. His patience is gone, and he spends the afternoons determining the best course of action to address the situation before he resorts to simply firing her.

When she comes in to his office at the end of the day, Percy knows what to do. He has her shut the door and bring the files she’s carrying to him. Instead of taking the parchment, he grabs her wrist and tugs her over his lap. “Your behavior today has been inexcusable, Miss Parkinson. I’ve had enough.”

“What are you doing? Let me go!” She wiggles around, but he has a firm grasp, so he knows she’s not going anywhere.

“If you’re going to behave like a bratty child, I’m going to treat you like one,” he says, slapping his palm against her arse hard enough to startle her into silence. “I think twenty should do it. Count. If you miss one, I start over.”

Percy adjusts his spectacles before he spanks her again. Her shaky “One” pleases him because it means she listened. He spanks her several more times before he feels his body begin to react to having a young woman wiggling on his lap. He clears his throat but doesn’t stop spanking her. She moans out her “Nine” and grinds against him, which causes him to bite his lip and evaluate the situation.

Her arse is very nice, and he slowly pulls her robe up until he sees the black lace covering her supple flesh. When he spanks her, she gasps and stammers out the wrong number. He thinks it’s deliberate because she looks at him with an expression of hunger and licks her lips as she pushes her arse up towards his hand. Percy watches her face as he spanks her again, and she says the count clearly, starting over at one and wiggling more. Eventually, he pulls the knickers out of the way completely and alternates between spanking her and stroking her until she finally comes.

Her smile is wicked as she slides to the floor and opens his trousers. “I think I might need a constant reminder to truly learn my lesson, Mr. Weasley,” she says demurely before sucking his cock into her mouth.

Percy reaches down to stroke her hair. “Add it to my calendar then, Miss Parkinson.”

End


End file.
